SUPRISE PARTY (KRISOO)
by opikyung0113
Summary: ff krisoo untuk ulang tahun kris


Title : Surprise Party ^^

Author : opikyung0113

Genre : gatau

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo -always-

Pairing: uke is kyungsoo ^^

Other Cast: member exo

Rate : tentukan sendiri

disclaimer: story is mine

warning: yaoi, typo(s), one shot. Ff gaje hanya author dan tuhan yang tau kenapa ff ini gaje ^^

don't like,

don't read..

* * *

"aku berfikir bahwa dia memang tidak pernah menyukaiku dari awal trainee.."

"memang apa yang bisa membuatmu berfikir seperti itu kris?" tanya suho. Si leader yang memiliki senyum malaikat.

"entahlah.. tapi hanya aku yang terasingkan olehnya.. aku iri kepada semuanya karena dibuatkan surprise party olehnya.. hanya aku saja yang tidak tahun lalu.." kris terduduk lemas menyender pada senderan kursi meja makan.

"waktu itu kyungsoo tidak membuatkanmu surprise party karena kau kan masih berada di Canada" seru suho

"waktu itu kyungsoo mendatangi lokasi sehun ketika sehun berulang tahun.." kris menggenggam mugnya yang berisi cappuccino late instant yang tadi ia buat untuk menghirup aromanya.

"lalu kau mengharapkan kyungsoo mendatangi sendiri kediamanmu yang di kanada ketika seoul sedang terjadi badai angin?" suho menautkan alisnya.

"tidak tetapi.."

"bukannya dia menelphone mu ketika pergantian hari?" suho memotong perkataan kris.

"tetapi.." kris dan suho menghentikan percakapa mereka ketika mendapati kyungsoo memasuki dapur dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan.

Kris beranjak meninggalkan daerah dapur lalu memasuki kamarnya. Menunggalkan suho dan kyungsoo di sana. Suho pun membantu kyungsoo merapihkan belanjaannya kedalam rak-rak.

"hyung.."

"waeyo soo?" tanya suho.

"boleh aku meminta bantuan mu hyung?" tanya kyungsoo masih membereskan barang belanjaanya.

"boleh boleh saja.. memang ada apa?"

"aku ingin hyung besok mengajak kris hyung jalan-jalan dari siang hingga jam 8 malam besok.. apa bisa?" tanya kyungsoo setengah berbisik.

"oke tenang saja.. memang kau ingin membuat surprise seperti apa?" tanya suho penasaran.

"itu rahasia hyung.." kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis. Bukan tersenyum karena suho tetapi karena suatu rencana yang sekarang berputar di kepalanya.

Suho tahu jika kris menyukai ani- maksudnya mencintai kyungsoo tetapi ia berfikir apa kyungsoo juga menyukainya (kris)? Ia ingin bertanya tetapi belum sempat bertanya kyungsoo sudah berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur.

**…**

Kyungsoo terbangun karena alarmnya sudah menunjukan waktu 04.30 skt (south korea time). Kyungsoo memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya supaya segar. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dan mendapati kris sedang tertidur ia beranjak mengambil selimut di kamar kris dan memakaikannya dengan posisi kris tidur duduk. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah kris dan menonton televisi yang sedari tadi menyala

"Saengil chukae hamnida.. saranghaeyo" bisik kyungsoo lirih di telinga kris. Jika di tanya kenapa? Ternyata kyungsoo juga menyukai namja namsan tower itu.

"eunnghhhhh.." kris terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya dan mendapati kyungsoo sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"kau sudah terbangun?" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke pada kris. Sedikit shok karena ini pertama kalinya kyungsoo

"hm" kris hanya bergumam. ia bingung harus memulai dari mana jika ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan kyungsoo.

"apa kau lapar? mau kubuatkan makanan?"

'apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk ku?' batin kris, "tidak usah.."

"baiklah.." kyungsoo menatap kembali ke layar televisi.

"..." kris sekarang menatap bingung sebuah selimut yang ia pakai. dan oh ayolah kris tidak menyukai pororo kecuali penguin dengan mata bulat di sebelahnya ini.

"tentang selimut itu miliku.. kau tertidur di depan televisi tanpa menggunakan selimut lalu dengan posisi duduk.." kyungsoo pun berdiri ingin meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju dapur karena beberapa member sudah terbangun.

"..." kyungsoo baru berjalan beberapa langkah tetapi sebuah tangan agak sedikit dingin menggenggam tangannya pelan.

"go-gomawo.." kris tersenyum tipis membuat dada kyungsoo menghangat.

"iya.. sama-sama hyung ^^" kyungsoo ternsenyum dan berlalu.

'apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku? aku berharap kau mengucapkannya soo.. meskipun bukan di saat pergantian hari" kris menghela nafas gusar.

hari ini suho benar menepati janjinya dan mengajak kris pergi meninggalkan dorm untuk beberapa saat sampai kyungsoo membolehkan ia untuk pulang ke dorm. suho dan kris tidak hanya berdua ia juga di temani oleh sang manajer hyung.

"kita mau kemana?" tanya kris kepada suho yang berada di sebelahnya.

"pertama-tama kita ke SM building.. ada yang harus di selesaikan.." jawab suho.

"benarkah manajer hyung?" kris melirik melalui kaca tengah.

"ya.." serunya cuek lalu kembali menghadap tablet PCnya.

lain dengan kris, suho, dan manajer. di dorm kini hampir 10 orang sedang membersihkan dorm lalu mendekorasinya untuk suprise party kris. ada yang memindah-mindahkan sofa ddan meja di ruang tamu, membersihkan lantai dengan vacum cleaner, meniup balon dan memasangnya di dinding dengan solatip bersama sebuah rumbai-rumai panjang dan banner bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Dragon Slayer'. tetapi tidak dengan kyungsoo dia sibuk membuat kue di dapur sendiri karena memang pintu dapur ia kuci dari dalam supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"EOMMAAA.. AKU HAUSSSS TOLONG AMBILKAN MINUM DI KULKAS YA" suara bass yang dimiliki oleh magnae exo dari luar pintu kini memenuhi rongga pendengaran kyungsoo.

"NDE.. TUNGGU SEBENTAR EOH.." kyungsoo bergegas mengambilkan beberapa botol air mineral dan membawakannya ke sehun yag menanti-nanti pintu dapur terbuka.

"ini.. bagikan ke yang lain lalu.. nanti akan aku buatkan cemilan untuk kalian ketika sudah selesai.." kyungsoo kembali ke dapur.

"NDE EOMMAA.. SARANGHAE.. KAU YANG TERBAIK.." seru sehun dari luar dan membawakan beberapa minuman kepada member lain.

"EOMMAA AKAN MEMBUATKAN KITA CEMILAN JIKA SEMUA SUDAH SELESAI" umum sehun kepada yang lain.

"YEAYY.." teriakan menggema di dalam dorm.

**...**

"habis dari sini kemana lagi? ini sudah sore.. apa belum selesai eoh?" kris menggerutu.

"sebentar lagi kris.. kau seperti yeoja-yeoja saja.. sedari tadi mengeluh terus.." celetuk manajer hyung.

"ada apa dengan mu eoh hari ini?" suho menautkan alis. kris mengecek handphonnya sesekali ketika lampu merah.

'shit.. kenapa tidak ada ucapan dari mu?' batinya bergejolak.

"aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai dan kembali ke dorm.. ini sungguh melelahkan.."

"ya kami berdua pun begitu.." keheningan pun melanjutkan perjalanna mereka hingga nanti jam 8 datang dan tugas mereka selesai.

jam 8. kris, suho dan manager hyung sudah berada di depapan pintu dorm tetapi kris baru menyadari kenapa dorm begitu sepi biasanya beberapa member akan membuat suasana dorm menjadi lebih mirip hutan dari ketimbang tempat untuk di tinggali. kris pun masuk dan mendapati suasana dorm gelap ia pun berinisiatif untuk menyalahkan dan.

"SUPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..." teriakan kencang terdengar dari 10 member ketika berada di ruang tengah + suho dan menajer hyung yang berada di belakang kris.

"saengil chukha hamnida.. saengil chukha hamnida.. saranghaneun Wu Yi Fan saengil chukha hamnida" mereka berkumpul dan mengangkat kue yang dihiasi lilin 23 sesuai umur nya saat ini.

"sebelum tiup lilin make a wish terlebih dahulu.." seru seluruh member. kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada dan mulai berdoa.

'tuhan terima kasih hingga umurku yang ke 23 ini, aku bisa bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan menyayangiku.. tolong selalu jaga mereka.. buat kami selalu bersama dalam rintangan apapun.. dan semoga di tahun ini exo bisa menjadi yang boyband yang terbaik.. oh iya dan aku ingin si mata bulat itu selalu di sisiku..'

setelah make a wish kris pun meniup lilinnya. semua berseru heboh. lalu semua memberikan ucapan satu persatu di sertai pelukan-pelukan hangat dan doa-doa sekaligus candaan. ia mulai tersadar jika si mata bulat tidak berada di antara mereka.

"apa ada yang lihat kyung-"

Ddddddddddrrrtttttttt Ddddddddrrrrrttttttt

kris mengambil hanphone yang berada di sakunya. ia melihat nama yang tertera.

'owl eye calling'

"yeob-"

"aku ingin kau ke atap sekarang.. aku menunggu mu bye!" kris pu bergegas keluar dan menuju atap setelah dengan sepihak memutuskan jaringan telphone. semua member hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu termasuk dang manajer.

"kyungsoo memang yang terbaik.. pantas saja si naga itu memujanya.." celetuk suho.

"mwo? jadi selama ini kyungsoo yang membuat si naga itu jatuh cinta?" luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. diikuti yang lain.

"entahlah sepertinya besok ada yang akan susah berjalan.. :3" manajer hyung berceletuk sambil mengunyah kue. member yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop.

kris sudah sampai di pintu atap. ia membuka pintu dan mendapati kyungsoo berada di dekat keyboard yang entah dapat dari mana. kyungsoo mulai memainkan piano. dentingan melody indah menyeruak memasuki gendang telinganya.

And I just cant pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

And I just cant bring myself away

But I dont want to escape

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop

I can feel him on my skin

I can taste him on my tongue

he the sweetest taste I've seen

The more I get, the more I want

i wants to own him

Come closer

i says, "Come closer"

Hey!

And I just cant pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

And I just cant bring myself away

But I dont want to escape

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop

I just cant stop, no

Said I just cant stop, no

Said I just cant stop, no

Said I just cant stop, no

And I just cant pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

And I just cant bring myself away

But I dont want to escape

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop

And I just cant pull myself away

Under a spell I can't break

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop, I just cant stop

I just cant stop

Come closer

kyungsoo menyudahi aksinya bermain piano. ia beranjak menuju kris dengan membawa kue ulang tahun yang juga di hiasai lilin 23. kyungsoo mskin mendekat tetapi kris masih menatap si mata bulat lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip.

"Saengil Chukae Hamnida.." kyungsoo mempersembahkan kuenya untuk kris tiup. sebelum itu dia make a wish lalu meniup lilinnya.

"ini kue apa kau yang membuatnya?" kris bertanya. kyungsoo tersenyum dan menarik kris untuk duduk di sebuah bangku besi yang terdapat di atap dorm.

"iya aku yang membuatnya? kenapa memangnya? apa jelek ya?" kyungsoo menatap kris.

"tidak.. tidak.. ini bagus.."

"apa kau bersedia mencobanya?"

"ya aku bersedia.." kris tersenyum dan mengambil sendok yang sedari tadi di genggam kyungsoo. menurutnya ini benar-benar keajaiban, semua lelahnya terasa menghilang ketika ia tadi mendapat telphone dari kyungsoo. kris mulai menyuapkan kue yang ia sendoki kedalam mulitnya.

"bagaimana?"

"manis.. seperti mu" rona merah muncul di pipi kyngsoo.

"awalnya ku kira kau tak suka manis.." setelah memasukan beberapa suapan kue kedalam mulutnya lalu ia menaruh kuenya di bagian kursi yang kosong. ia mengambil kedua tanga kyungsoo lalu mengajaknya berdiri.

"jika aku tak suka manis.. aku tak akan menyukaimu.." kue yang tadi di genggaman kyungsoo kini di taruh oleh kris ke kursi yang tadi mereka duduki.

BLUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"jangan merayuku hyung!" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya. tetapi kris membawa kyungso untuk menatapnya lagi.

"aku berkata jujur.. tatap mataku soo.. apa ada ketidak jujuran disana?" kyungsoo menatap mata hitam tajamnya. memang kyungsoo tidak menuemukan kebohongan di sana,

"..."

"aku menyukaimu.. ani, tetapi aku mencintaimu.. maukah kau menjadi penyemangat ketika aku sedang down.. menjadi energi ketika lelah menghapiri, menjadi pengisi kekosongan di hati ini.. dan aku bukan orang yang romantis.. aku tidak pandai merangkai kata.. tetapi.. would you be mine?" tiba-tiba wajah kyungsoo berubah sendu. perasaan kris menjadi campur aduk ketika melihat kyungsoo menunduk.

"maaf.." seketika hati kris hancur. kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangan kris. ia berjalan menuju pintu atap yang di punggungi kris. meninggalkan kris yang masih mematung.

'SHIT.. kenapa ia melakukan ini semua jika akhirnya dia menolakku!' mata kris mulai merah ia menendang nendang angin. Perasaannya hancur saat ini.

'apa maksud semua ini? Rona merah ketika ia ku goda, supris party yang ia buat lalu lagu yang tadi ia lantunkan... ARGGHHHHHHH...' sesuatu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"maaf.. karena aku juga mencintai mu.." seketika mata kris membulat. ia melepas pelukan tangan mungil itu dan berbalik menatap kearah si mata bulat. yang di tatap hanya menunjukan senyum 3 jari ala chanyeol.

"..." shock yang dialami kris sekarang. kyungsoo memegang wajah kris dan menghapus air di sudut mata kris.

"bagaimana tadi aktingku dengan wajah sendu?"

"jadi tadi kau berakting dengan wajah sendu seperti itu?"

"iya dan sepertinya berhasil.. :3"

"kau...!" kris menarik kyungsoo kedalam peluknya. merengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil. "jadi?" tanya kris.

"ya aku kekasihmu sekarang Wu Yi Fan.."

"saranghae.."

"nado saranghae.."

The End

* * *

HOLAAAAA.. author come back.. dengan FF Krisoo special untuk ulang tahun kris ^^ semoga pada suka ya :3 maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran dan kurang greget.. :3 authornya lagi stress to the max :3 kata dragon slayer itu di ambil dari anime fariy tail..

author butuh komentarnya ya.. butuh masukanya.. biar kalo ada yang kurang bisa di perbaiki di ff selanjutnya :3

yaudah itu aja.. oh iya author mau sedikit narsis kalo tgl 1 kemarin ulang tahun,, dan itu mengunspirasi untuk membuat ff Krisoo ini wkwkwk :3

dan tentang FF berpairing laysoonya author lagi mau bikin kerangka dan lagi googling tempat-tempat bagus di google :3 tapi author udah kepikiran mau bikin ff baeksoo, hunsoo :3 ^^

oke cukup segitu bye bye ^^


End file.
